The present invention is related to an electric working machine having a brake function to generate braking force when the driving of a motor stops.
For example, an electric working machine, such as an electric power tool, is known, which comprises a brake function to supply braking current to a motor to immediately stop the motor when the power source driving the motor stops (Japanese Patent Publication No. 5777924, and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 8,766,569).
With this type of electric working machine, safety can be improved wherein a tool bit, such as a grinding stone or rotational blades, is inhibited from being continuously rotated by inertia when a user switches off an operation switch to stop the driving of the motor.